A Blast To The Past
by xHelios-Rinix
Summary: Rini can not get her mind off Helios so she travels back in time to his past life. But this Helios is not like the Helios Rini loves. In fact she finds this Helios to be rude and self centered. Will this affect her relationship with the Helios of her time
1. Going Back

**AN: **I do not actually know the exact ages of Helios and Rini going into the thousands or the past of Helios, so I have simply redesigned them so to speak to fit my plot. In this story Rini is 1300 years old making her in simpler terms 16, Helios is 2100 making him 22. This is my first Fanfic so please read and reply, constructive criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or anything Sailor Moon related.

**Chapter one: Going Back**

Eight years. It had been eight years since Rini had last seen Helios. Eight years since she had felt is touch, his warmth, his kiss…

She knew he had never promised to return, he merely said she would forever be in his heart. Still..Somehow she had always expected him to come back to her..Take her in his arms and hold her as he confessed his love for her. She blushed at the thought, she needed to get her head out of the clouds and realize that silly fantasies such as that didn't come true. She was Princess Serenity, heir to the thrown as Queen of Crystal Tokyo. And it was time she started acting like it.

Rini went the whole week trying to forget about Helios. She fulfilled her duties attended her classes and meetings and even met some eligible Princes from other kingdoms. But all the while her thoughts wandered back to her love.

She knew what was to be done, and she had every intention of doing it. She could not bear to face her love and find he saw her as nothing more than a friend. She would go back. Go back to a time where he knew not of her. He would have never even heard of her, for she will not have existed.

She smiled devilishly to herself as she imagined seeing the past Helios. Helios from his past life..She wondered if he would still be the same kind gentle Helios she had come to love so many years ago. She hoped so, it would be like falling in love all over again.

She turned out the light that sat on her night stand and lay down in her bed, tomorrow the arrangements would be made.


	2. The Power Of Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or anything Sailor Moon related

**Chapter two: The Power Of Love**

"I'm sorry Rini, but what you are requesting is not only selfish and irrational, but it is something we could not grant you even if we wanted to." Neo-Queen Serenity said to her daughter. She could not believe Rini could even think of asking such a thing. Traveling to the past merely to have an infatuation with a man who does not even know of her existence? Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, would not allow this in any case.

"Mother you do not understand, I need to go not only to see my beloved but to keep my sanity!" "If he will not come to me I will have to go to him" How heartless was her mother? Did she not realize that Helios was a necessity in her life? She may not have known him long, and no he did not quite make his feelings for her clear, but she had to see him.

Serenity sighed. "Rini I understand very well how much you care for this boy, but you must consider what might happen if you alter the past. It is better to forget about this and just continue on living the way we are. Rini I'm sorry but the answer is no."

Tears sprung to Rini's eyes as she slammed her chair back and ran in fury and hurt to her quarters. She shut her door and locked it shrinking down to the floor her breath coming in short labored sobs. She should have known her mother wouldn't have understood. She wasn't even qualified to make this decision, she should have gone straight to Pluto. Pluto would let her through the gates of time, she knew she would. She got up and walked over to her closet. "Where is it" she muttered to herself, "Ah, there you are". She took her Luna Ball from the closet and sat on her bed staring at it.

"Pluto? Are you there" she said to the ball. She waited nearly a full minute before she saw the image of Sailor Pluto appear, Rini smiled in satisfaction.

"Pluto! I'm so happy to see you!" She said

"As am I, Small Lady. What is that you called me here for?"

"Oh Pluto, I need to travel back to Helios' past life, but mother knows nothing about love and she refused to let me go. Please Pluto, open the gates of time for me!"

"Small Lady I'm sure Queen Serenity did not mean to hurt you, but she is right. You can not travel so far into past, the possibility of you doing something to change the future is just too great. In fact just you showing up in that time could mean dire consequences."

Rini looked down at her lap. "I understand Pluto, thank you"

Pluto nodded and disappeared, but as soon as she was gone Rini buried her face in her pillow and wept. She continued to cry for a few more minutes until a horrifying (to her at least) realization dawned on her. She was turning into Serena, crying every time something didn't go her way! This was not the way to handle things, she had to take action.

Rini walked out into the garden to find a secluded place where she could not be seen. Finally she came across a boulder just big enough to shield her from anyone who might be watching. She moved her hand to her chest where she found her time key that she wore around her neck. Removing it from her neck she holds it into the air "Please Guardians of time, take me to Helios' past!". Small silent tears escaped the corners of her eyes as she continued looking up at the time key that refused to work.

"Of course it isn't working, as long as Pluto denies me access It will not work" she said to herself. Bringing the time key back down she held it to her heart as she bathed it in her tears. Her memories of Helios flashed themselves in her mind. Their first kiss, their dance like flight in the skies, sitting and talking all night, the battle with Nehelania and so many more she couldn't take it.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline she grasped the key with both hands and once again brought it up to the sky. "Guardians of time, open your gates and bring me to my love!" a light so brilliant it was as if the heavens themselves were opening up shone upon the kingdom as everything around Rini spun at a frightening pace. Clutching the key tighter she shut her eyes and focused on her love and destination. And with a blast heard by all of crystal Tokyo she was gone.

**AN: **This chapter is a bit long but I hope you like it, R&R and I will post the next chapter after I get some reviews


	3. An Eventful Day

**AN:** I am trying to update as much as I can, each chapter shouldn't take more than three days to be put up. I have made this chapter longer as requested, so please R&R and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or anything Sailor Moon related

**Chapter three: An Eventful Day**

The Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo shook violently and the King and Queen glanced at each other before being thrown to the ground by the sudden disturbance. This, they were sure, was not an earth quake, but was the kingdom under attack? As the Palace steadied to a rhythmic pulse and then died to a smooth vibration the King rushed to his daughter's room along the way being coated in light ruble from threatening arch ways. He swung the door open and felt his heart stop when he found the room lacked the presence of his only daughter.

'It..It's probably nothing' He thought to himself 'She must have been wandering the halls or maybe in the garden' He reasoned. Though deep in his gut he knew there would be no sleep for him tonight, as his daughter, the princess of Crystal Tokyo, was missing.

"Serenity" King Endymion said to his shaken wife as he entered the room.

"Serenity the kingdom is not under attack…perhaps it was an earth quake, but-

"It was not an earth quake" A voice interrupted "It was your daughter, small lady"

Both the King and Queen turned to see Setsuna standing in the door way. "Your majesties" She said with a small bow.

The King and Queen listened in numbness as Setsuna recapped what had happened with Rini, their faces growing more worried with each sentence. "Small lady somehow over ruled my powers and was sent to the past as she had wished" She concluded.

Silence..

Sestuna shifted in her seat, as if bringing the King out of his reverie he spoke.

"You're saying our daughter defied your powers?" He said in a deadly calm voice. Setsuna's eyes widened as she realized the King intended to blame her for this incident.

"Well yes I suppose you could say that..though-

"There will be no excuses" The King snapped "You are the Guardian of time, your job is to make sure only those worthy may pass through the gates, If you are not able to keep a teenage girl in her own time then you Setsuna are dismissed from your duties, you may go"

Setsuna and the Queen gasped.

"Setsuna.." The Queen started

"As you wish your majesty" Setsuna said standing and bowing, she exited the room.

Serenity turned and glared at her husband "Are you mad!" She said "How could you do that, Setsuna is a wonderful trustworthy Time Keeper, how dare you even speak to her that way!" "Her job is not yours to dismiss her from"

Endymion opened his mouth to speak but the Queen covered it with her hand as she continued. "Now without a Time Guardian ho knows what kind of beasts and monsters could travel time as they please. Really Endymion, I sometimes wonder if you even _have _a brain"

And with that she stood up as gracefully as ever and practically floated out of the room leaving a stunned and confused Endymion on the sofa.

Serenity knocked at Setsuna's door and slowly pushed it open as she poked her head inside.

"Hello, may I come in Setsuna?"

"Of course, you are always welcome" She said with a smile

"I am sorry for the Kings behavior, as you know he has not yet figured out the purpose of that big grey organ in his head" Serenity said rolling her eyes.

Setsuna laughed "I understand he is just upset about Rini, I myself am taking it hard, I can not imagine the kind of worry you must be experiencing"

Serenity smiled "I'm sure she will be fine, she knows she can return at any time with her time key…speaking of time I do not usually over rule King Endymion's choices but you have by no means lost your place as time keeper, he just does not realize we can not put a 'Help Wanted' sign outside the palace for this" Serenity said laughing.

Setsuna joined the laughing as the two women stood and left the room together to discuss the situation with Rini over lunch.

**Meanwhile In Elysian**

Rini had awoke 10 minutes earlier under a beautiful tree and had been walking aimlessly ever since.

"Ohh, where am I" Rini said rubbing he eyes in frustration. She knew she was in Elysian by all the gorgeous flowers and landscaping, what she didn't know was how to find civilization! The hem of her jade satin dress was taking on a dirty worn look and her feet felt sweaty and blistered in her heels.

"Stupid 'Princess wear', why can't I just wear normal clothes" She said taking off her shoes to carry them. Continuing her walk bare foot made things a bit more enjoyable as she started to 

take in the scenery and scent of flowers. But after what seemed like hours she had become extremely annoyed. "Where the hell is everyone!" She said out loud, "Would someone just come show me the way!" Then as if by magic she saw a little boy and girl playing together in a field not too far ahead. "Praise the lord" she muttered.

As she approached the children they seemed to brighten and rushed over to greet her.

"Hi there" She said to them smiling

"Hi" The children both said at once

"My name is Rini, what are your names?" She asked kneeling down so she was eye level with them.

"Ella" said the girl "And he's Andrew, he's real shy" she said giggling as the boy blushed.

Rini chuckled and stood up "You wouldn't happen to know where the town, or whatever it is you call it here, is would you?"

Both children nodded furiously, turned around and bolted in the other direction. Rini, caught off guard started stumbling after them until they made it to a small outdoor palace like place.

"Wow" Rini breathed "It's beautiful." She followed the children as they lead her through this place nodding occasionally to passing men and women. Everyone, she noted, was well dressed. Rini wondered what the occasion was or if maybe it was just everyday dress wear here. Thankful for once that she had to wear the clothes that she did, she continued strolling through this sanctuary until the children suddenly stopped.

Rini, a bit confused, also stopped to see what was wrong. But as soon as she opened her mouth to question the abrupt stop she saw the children bow as Helios himself passed by, his arm laced through that of another woman. Helios continued walking as he did not so much as acknowledge the presence of her or the children, she clenched her fists at this and also at the 

fact that her Helios was with that woman. Then as quickly as they had stopped, the children once again resumed their walk.

After about 5 minutes they arrived at a small door that the little boy gently pushed open. They were greeted by the warm aroma of vanilla and cinnamon, and as they entered the house the smell of beef stew also teased their noses.

"Mother? Mother we are home!" The boy said

"Well you two are early aren't you, dinner will be ready in just a minute loves.." The woman cut off as she stepped into the room. "Oh dear you should have told me we had company" She said blushing as she tried to figure out how she was going to expand the stew enough to make another bowl for their unexpected guest.

"Mom this is Rini, we found her wandering the fields alone and she looked pretty lost so we brought her home with us…are you mad?" Ella said nervously fidgeting with the button on her dress.

The woman laughed "I'm not mad at all, it was very nice of you to show her around. Now go wash up before dinner" She told her children playfully flicking their noses.

The Kids scampered off as the woman gestured Rini to sit down.

"I'm afraid I don't remember seeing you before, and since Elysian is not exactly a known place I'm interested in finding out where you came from" The woman said.

"..Well actually I am the daughter of Queen Serenity, of the moon" She may not have told the truth but she didn't lie. She was the daughter of Queen Serenity, just not in this century.

The woman's eyes widened to a point that made Rini nervous "But I thought the Princess was traveling the constellation with her mother right now"

Rini gasped. How was she going to talk her way out of this? "Well I um..Imnotreallyfromthistimeperiodsee." Rini blushed as she thought of how big an idiot she must look like.

"I'm..sorry I didn't quite catch that"

Rini took a deep breath "I am Princess Serenity, daughter of Neo Queen Serenity. But I come from the 30th century" She said chewing her lip so hard she was practically breaking skin.

The woman's jaw dropped all the way down to the floor. "And just what are you doing here in this time? Is there something terribly wrong in the future? Is the world coming to an end? Am I the only one who can save the world? Noooo my stew is burning!" She said running to the kitchen.

Rini stared at the doorway that the semi hysterical woman had just run through. 'That was some outburst' she thought. Still worn out from the days activities Rini heaved herself up and entered the kitchen leaning in the door way.

"Everything in the future is perfectly fine and there is no need to worry, I am simply here for….a visit." Rini said carefully.

"I see.." The woman brightened "Well in that case you are welcome to stay here during your visit, that is if you do not already have a place".

"Actually I don't, I am very grateful for your kindness" Rini said, then slowly added "If you don't mind I would like to take a walk..get to know this place a little better".

"That is perfectly fine, but please try to be back before it gets too dark"

"Sure thing, I won't be gone too long".

Leaving the house Rini decided to walk the same way she had seen Helios go just an hour ago. It was already beginning to get dark but she still had about 15 minutes left. There didn't seem to be anyone else out and she figured people just turned in early around here. As she was about to turn around and head back to the house she saw a dim light emitting from what looked to be a tool shed.

Her interest being sparked she began walking toward the shed. Then, so soft she couldn't be sure it was really there, she heard a woman cry out. Rini immediately quickened her pace as she neared the shed. Once about 3 yards away she ducked under a window so as not to be seen. Then slowly she let her eyes barely look over the edge. As soon as she saw what was taking place inside she felt more nauseous than she could ever remember and she had to use all her might to stifle the scream that danced behind her lips…

**AN:** You got to love cliff hangers! R&R and maybe I'll tell you what happens :P


End file.
